Unexpected Gift
by cloudwin
Summary: Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat mulai merenggang ketika Yesung menjalankan wajib militernya. Yesung selalu mencoba berpikir kalau Kyuhyun-nya sedang sibuk dan banyak kegiatan. Hingga sebuah pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun yang menyatakan ingin putus diterima Yesung beberapa sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Akankah Yesung sendiri dimalam ulang tahunnya atau ...? PAIRING KYUSUNG!


**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun

**Pairing** : Kyusung

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fluff (meragukan),

**Rate** : T-M

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

**NB: This story special for Yesung's Birthday. Hope you like it ^^**

** Happy Reading **

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Baby, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat sang namjachingu duduk melamun di balkon dorm mereka. _

_Yesung yang menyadari Kyuhyun berada didekatnya segera menghapus setetes kristal bening yang berada pipinya. Lalu dia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut. " Aniyo Kyunnie, gwenchana,"_

_Kemudian Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada dihadapan Yesung. Ditatap nya Yesung dengan intens, " Baby, kau menangis ya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat mata Yesung yang memerah dan sembap._

" _Aniyo Kyu,," ujar Yesung berbohong. " Aku tidak menangis,," Yesung tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia tidak menangis dan baik-baik saja._

" _Baby, kemarilah,," ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Yesung menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik Yesung untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yesung dengan erat._

" _Ky-Kyunnie,," wajah Yesung memerah karena perlakuan Kyuhyun._

" _Hm,,waeyo baby?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi Yesung yang terlihat semakin merona merah._

" _Kyu,, malu di lihat yang lainnya. Lepaskan aku," ujar Yesung sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya._

" _Baby, katakan kepadaku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tanpa menghiraukan permintaan Yesung untuk melepaskannya._

" _Ne,," _

" _Katakan padaku baby, apa yang kau risaukan? Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan saat ini," ujar Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan intens._

_Yesung tidak menjawab, cukup lama dia menatap kedalam mata caramel milik namjachingunya itu. Rasa itu pun mendadak muncul seketika,hingga membuat nya tidak sanggup lagi memendung air matanya._

_Tes__

_Setitik liquid bening mengalir turun dari pipi Yesung, dan Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun. " Kyu~~hiks,,hiks,,"_

_Kyuhyun yang mendengar isakan tangis Yesung berusaha menenangkannya, " Waeyo baby? Kenapa kau menangis heum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus punggung Yesung berusaha menenangkannya._

" _Hiks,,hiks,, aku sedih Kyu,,hiks,,aku sedih hiks,,hiks,," ujar Yesung dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya._

" _Kau sedih kenapa hyungie? Katakan padaku?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Yesung dari tubuhnya. Ditatapnya wajah Yesung yang penuh air mata dan perlahan mengusap air mata tersebut._

" _aku sedih harus meninggalkan kalian semua Kyu,,," lirih Yesung. " dan aku juga takut mereka melupakanku,,hiks,,"_

" _sstt,, uljima baby,, tidak ada yang akan melupakanmu baby,," ujar Kyuhyun " Dan kau jangan bersedih, kau hanya pergi sementara dan tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisimu baby. Aku janji aku akan sering menghubungimu nantinya supaya kau tidak kesepian " Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum._

_Yesung menghentikan tangis nya dan menatap kedalam mata caramel milik namjachingunya, mata caramel yang begitu membuatnya terhanyut didalamnya. " Jinjja?" tanya Yesung untuk memastikan._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya, meyakinkan sang belahan jiwa jika dirinya tidak berbohong. Kemudian dia kembali memeluk Yesung dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa cintanya buat namja manis itu._

_Ya, Yesung merasa begitu berat meninggalkan kekasihnya dan member Super Junior yang lain untuk wajib militer. Dia memang memutuskan untuk mendaftar wajib militer akhir bulan yang lalu, tapi dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa surat keputusan tanggal dirinya untuk enlist begitu cepat keluar. Dia belum siap meninggalkan semua ini, tapi seperti yang Leeteuk pernah katakan kepadanya. Selesaikan kewajiban kita terhadap Negara, belajar dengan baik dan segera kembali._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

" hhhh…" terdengar helaan nafas yang keluar dari seorang namja manis. Dia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju arah jendela kamar tidurnya. Matanya menatap sendu air yang turun membasahi jendela kamarnya.

"Apa dia akan mengingat janjinya?" guman Yesung lirih. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini semakin memburuk, tidak ada lagi komunikasi yang mereka lakukan setiap hari. Yang ada hanya seorang Kim Yesung yang berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun tetapi selalu mendapati Sungminlah yang menjawab panggilannya dari hp milik Kyuhyun.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, kembali mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun yang terakhir kali.

' _sstt,, uljima baby,, tidak ada yang akan melupakanmu baby,," ujar Kyuhyun " Dan kau jangan bersedih, kau hanya pergi sementara dan tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisimu baby. Aku janji aku akan sering menghubungimu nantinya supaya kau tidak kesepian_ _" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.'_

Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu dengan tulus dan penuh kesungguhan. Tetapi saat ini yang Yesung lihat hanyalah sebuah janji palsu. Yesung tersenyum miris mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kekasihnya kini begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan padat SS5 Super Junior dan Persiapan mereka untuk mempromosikan album jepang mereka yang terbaru.

Kenyataan kalau Yesung juga merindukan dirinya untuk melakukan aktifitas bersama Super Junior membuatnya kian merindukan Kyuhyun dan member lain. Dia merindukan saat dimana para ELF meneriakkan namanya, dia juga merindukan dimana dirinya bisa melakukan fanservice bersama Kyuhyun.

Membayangkan hal tersebut sudah membuat Yesung semakin menghela nafasnya karena rasa sesak menghimpit dadanya begitu kuat.

Tes_

Setitik cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata onyx nya. Yesung segera menghapusnya,dia tidak ingin seseorang tiba tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihatnya dalam keadaan menangis.

" Hyung…" terdengar suara Jongjin yang mengalir memasuki pendengaran Yesung. Ditatapnya Jongjin yang sedang bergerak mendekati dirinya. Dan Jongjin pun melangkah mendekati sang hyung tercinta. Ya, selama Yesung menjalani wajib militernya Yesung memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya.

" Ne Jongjin-ah,,"

" Hyungie, apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke mouse rabbit?" tanya Jongjin ketika berada disamping Yesung. Dia menatap lekat wajah Yesung. Jongjin tidak berkomentar walaupun dia tahu hyung-nya habis menangis. Tetapi sebagai seorang dongsaeng yang menyayangi hyungnya, akhirnya jongjin pun mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya. " Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Yesung tersenyum. " Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku,"

Jongjin menghela nafas dengan berat. Selalu jawaban seperti ini yang dia dapatkan ketika menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan hyung-nya. Jongjin tidak mengira kalau Yesung mampu merahasiakan semuanya dari dirinya. Padahal selama ini Dia dan Yesung selalu menekankan bahwa mereka tidak akan berbohong dan menutupi sesuatu dari satu sama lain.

Tapi saat ini dia tidak ingin memaksa Yesung, dia ingin Yesung yang mengatakannya sendiri. Walaupun Yesung tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yesung. " Hyung, apa sebaiknya kau pergi ke dorm menemui Kyuhyunnie?" ujar Jongjin lembut. Pasti hal ini yang menganggu pikiran hyung tercintanya.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Bukannya dia tidak ingin, tetapi percuma dia pergi kesana kalau Kyuhun tidak memintanya ke dorm atau member lain menghubunginya untuk kesana. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Yesung pernah melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongjin untuk menemui Kyuhyun di dorm. Yesung tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun dan memberitahu bahwa dia ingin bermain kesana.

Setelah sampai di dorm dia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun, yang didapat hanya lah Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berada di dorm yang tengah bersantai. Lalu Yesung menanyakan pada keempat dongsaengnya itu kemana Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang keluar bersama Siwon. Yesung teringat tentang WonKyu Couple, Selama Super Show kali ini, Yesung sangat memperhatikan bahwa kekasihnya begitu dekat dengan sang bodyguard Super Junior itu. Yesung memang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menganggap Siwon sebagai hyungnya, tetapi tetap saja ada perasaan lain diantara keduanya. Ya, Yesung tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan apa itu.

Hhhh, mengingat hal itu membuat Yesung ingin kembali menangis. Tapi berusaha ditahannya. Yesung kembali tersenyum " Ah,, lebih baik hyung ke mouse rabbit sekarang untuk membantu eomma,, Hyung sudah terlambat " seru Yesung sambil melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya sambil berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan Jongjin.

Kemudian Yesung segera melesat mengambil jaket,kacamata, kunci mobil dan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jongjin sendiri dikamarnya.

Jongjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Yesung yang menghindar membicarakan Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali kalau hyungnya itu terganggu dengan pertanyaannya. Jongjin pun mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah dia hafal di kepalanya.

" Yeoboseo"

" …."

" Ne, dia sudah pergi. Kau tahu dia selalu murung setiap hari." Ujar Jongjin

" ….."

" Oke, kau dimana? " ujar Jongjin sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Yesung.

" …."

" Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang juga," ujar Jongjin lalu mematikan ponselnya dan segera keluar dari apartment milik keluarganya untuk pergi menemui seseorang yang berbicara dengannya tadi.

** Unexpected Gift **

" Jongwoonnie Hyung~~" seru Jongjin tiba-tiba sambil berlari mendekati Yesung yang berada di meja kasir. Yesung menatap bingung dongsaengnya itu.

Tapi Jongjin tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung dan heran yang dilemparkan padanya dari pengunjung caffe tersebut dan juga hyungnya. Ini lebih penting daripada memperdulikan mereka semua dan juga hyungnya.

" Hyung.."

" Tck…Jangan berteriak seperti itu. " ujar Yesung kesal karena ulah Jongjin mengagetkannya. "Kenapa?"

Jongjin tidak menjawab. Dia malah menarik Yesung kearah dapur, membiarkan para pengunjung yang mengantri sejak tadi melongo tidak percaya melihatnya. Jongjin menatap Yesung dengan tajam dan kemudian memberikan IPad putih yang berada dalam genggamannya kepada Yesung.

" Hyung harus membaca ini," ujar Jongjin dengan lirih.

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, perlahan dia menerima IPad tersebut. Ditatapnya tulisan yang tercetak besar dan tebal

**KYUHYUN SUPER JUNIOR DAN SEOHYUN SNSD BERKENCAN**

Mata Yesung membulatkan matanya saat membaca judul, hatinya bergetar saat melihat foto kyuhyun dan seohyun yang terlihat mesra dan isi artikel tersebut.

' _Semalam Kyuhyun Super Junior dan Seohyun SNSD terlihat makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran terkenal di Seoul. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra dan bahagia ketika keluar dari restoran tersebut…._'

Cukup_

Yesung tidak ingin lagi membaca artikel tersebut. Hatinya berdenyut perih dan matanya terasa memanas. Tidak terasa setetes liquid bening mengalir turun dari kedua sudut onyx nya. Namun Yesung segera menghapus liquid tersebut.

" Hyung,,," lirih Jongjin. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Yesung, mencoba memberi kekuatan kepada sang hyung. " menangislah…"

Yesung menepuk pelan pundak Jongjin dan tersenyum miris. " Gwenchana Jongjin-ah… Hyung baik-baik saja,," lirih Yesung. Dia melepas rengkuhan Jongjin dan tersenyum manis. " Kau gantikan hyung sebentar ne sebagai kasir, hyung ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar,,"

Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kecil tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongjin. Jongjin menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris menatap Yesung. Jong Jin merutuki sikap namja yang telah membuat Yesung bersedih seperti ini. JongJin segera meninggalkan dapur menuju meja kasir ketika melihat sang Eomma yang terlihat kerepotan dengan pesanan yang begitu banyak. Tetapi langkah nya terhenti ketika mendengar getaran pada ponselnya.

Drrrrrtttt_ Drrtttttt_

Jongjin mengeluarkan ponselnya, dilihat ada pesan masuk dari seseorang. Jongjin segera mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan dari orang itu. Setelah selesai dia kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Setelah itu diapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

BLAM_

Yesung menutup pintu toilet dengan keras. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu tersebut.

Tes_

Tes_

Tes_

" Hiks… Hiks…" isakan lirih mengalir dari mulut Yesung. Dia tahu bahwa saat ini hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sedang dalam masalah. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berubah karena tengah dekat dengan seorang yeoja.

"Hiks…Hiks…." Dia menekan dada sebelah kirinya dengan keras " Sakittt Kyu~~~ Sakit~~~hiks…hiks… Kenapa kau jahat kepadaku?" ujarnya lirih. Yesung langsung menutup mulutnya supaya isak tangisnya tidak mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Tetapi tetap saja suara isak tangis itu masih terdengar dengan jelas.

' _Kau menyakitiku Kyu~~~ sangat menyakitiku… Aku membencimu'_

** Unexpected Gift **

Apartment Kim Family, 18 Agustus 2013

_Hyung, aku ingin kita putus!_

DEG_

Hanya sebuah kalimat itu yang diterima oleh Yesung dari Kyuhyun. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat dunianya seolah berhenti untuk selamanya.

Tes_

Tes_

Tes_

" Hiks..Hiks…" sebuah isakan lirih terdengar dari mulut Yesung. Apa kesalahannya? Kenapa Kyuhyun memutuskannya? Apa benar kalau Kyuhyun tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Seohyun makanya Kyuhyun memutuskannya. " Hiks…Hiks…" Pikiran itu terus berkecambuk di otaknya.

' Kau jahat Kyu! Kau jahat,,' batin Yesung disela isak tangisnya. ' Aku benci padamu… Aku benci…' serunya kembali dalam hati dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras. " ARGHHHHH,,," Jerit Yesung dengan keras yang membuat siapapun yang melewati depan kamar namja itu pasti akan terkejut karena suara itu.

" Hiks..hiks…" Beruntung bagi Yesung tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada dirumahnya. Eomma dan Adiknya Jongjin sedang berada di Mouse Rabbit Caffee. Dia puas melampiaskan semua rasa kesal dan sedihnya akibat Kyuhyun.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanya Yesung dalam hati. ' Apa tidak ada lagi harapan untuk hubungan kami? Apa aku harus melepasnya?' batin Yesung terisak. Yesungpun menghapus airmatanya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak ingin tiba tiba Eomma atau Jongjin pulang mendapati dirinya tengah dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Yesung melirik sekilas foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang terletak dimeja samping ranjangnya. Terlihat mereka begitu bahagia saatnya mereka berada dipantai. " hhhh…" Yesung menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Dia bukan namja yang cengeng (?) dan dia akan terima keputusan Kyuhyun yang ingin berpisah dengannya walaupun itu terasa berat.

Tes_

Tes_

Tapi kenapa air matanya tidak ingin berhenti? Kenapa rasa sesak didadanya begitu terasa walaupun Yesung mencoba merelakannya.

" Sebaiknya aku pergi ke Mouse Rabbit," guman Yesung " Setidaknya disana aku tidak akan mengingat masalah ini untuk sementara waktu."

Dan Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartmentnya.

** Unexpected GifT **

Tidak terasa hampir satu minggu Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak saling memberi kabar. Err~~ Lebih tepatnya Yesung tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Kyuhyun semenjak pesan terakhir yang dia terima dari Kyuhyun.

Seperti pada pagi hari ini, Yesung duduk di ruang makan dan sarapan bersama keluarganya. Tetapi Yesung terlihat melamun dan tidak mendengar panggilan dari Eommanya. Appa,Eomma dan Jongjin saling melirik satu sama lain, tetapi sesaat kemudian mereka sama sama menghela nafas. Sudah menjadi hal biasa melihat Yesung sering melamun pada pagi hari ini. Hmm,,pastinya semenjak hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun berakhir.

" Jong Woonie~~" panggil Eomma Yesung sekali lagi.

Jong Jin yang melihatnya pun segera menyikut Yesung. " Hyung, Eomma dari tadi memanggilmu," bisik JongJin dengan tajam.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendelik sekilas kepada Jong Jin yang membuatnya merasakan sakit dibagian rusuk. Tetapi dia segera mengalihkan mata sipitnya kepada sang Eomma, " Ne eomma, kenapa eomma?"

Eomma Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau kenapa? Melamun lagi?" tanya Eomma Yesung " Apa yang kau lamunkan? Kyuhyun? Sampai sampai eomma memanggilmu puluhan kali tetapi kau tidak mendengar"

Yesung tersenyum miris " Ani eomma, aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa kok. Eomma tadi tanya apa?" ucap Yesung berbohong.

Eomma Yesung hanya menghela nafas mengetahui anak pertamanya berbohong padanya. Setiap ditanya pasti selalu begitu. " Eomma tanya besok kau mau eomma masakan apa? Besok kan hari ulang tahunmu chagi?" tanya Eomma lembut.

Yesung tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak perlu eomma. Aku tidak ingin memakan apapun. Eomma masak apapun aku masih makan," ujar Yesung. Dirinya tidak lagi berniat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Perasaannya sedang kacau dan hancur. " Aku sudah selesai eomma, aku kekamar dulu." Ujar Yesung segera meninggalkan meja makan.

Appa,Eomma dan Jong Jin hanya menatap cemas kepada Yesung. Apanya yang sudah selesai jika makanan yang berada di piringnya saja tidak disentuh oleh Yesung. " Eomma harap ini cepat selesai, kasihan Jong Woonie. Dia terlihat semakin kurus." Lirih Eomma.

Jong Jin yang menatap Eommanya bersedih begitu segera mengenggam erat tangan sang Eomma. " Pasti eomma, semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Ujar Jong Jin sambil tersenyum. Eomma Yesung yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum dan membalas mengenggam tangan putra bungsunya.

Sementara itu didalam kamar Yesung duduk di tepi ranjang, diliriknya tanggal yang tergantung di hadapannya.

23 Agustus 2013

Besok hari ulang tahunnya dan Yesung tidak bersemangat untuk merayakan ataupun meminta sesuatu dihari ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahunnya kini tidak sama lagi dengan tahun lalu. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun disampingnya, tidak ada lagi kejutan yang dibuat oleh belahan jiwanya lagi untuk dirinya lagi.

** Unexpected Gift **

Drrrrttttt_ Drrrrttttt_

Drrrrrtttt_Drrrrttttt_

Yesung segera bangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan ponselnya yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya bergetar. Yesung melihat nama Donghae yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ada apa Donghae menghubunginya malam malam seperti ini? Tanpa waktu yang lama, Yesung segera mengangkatnya.

" Ne Hae," jawab Yesung dengan mata setengah terpejam.

" ….."

" Mwo?"

" …"

" Ka-kalian dimana sekarang?" tanya Yesung panic.

" …"

" Ne Hae, Hyung akan kesana sekarang juga," ujar Yesung sambil memutuskan percakapannya dengan Donghae.

Kemudian Yesung segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di meja nakasnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Dia tidak mempedulikan pakaian yang dia kenakan masih piyama, yang dipedulikan dia harus segera pergi ke suatu tempat secepat mungkin.

Yesung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beruntung jalan raya sudah sepi dan dengan mudah nya dia memaju mobilnya hingga mencapai kecepatan 100 km/jam. Yesung terlihat sekali begitu gelisah dalam menyetir, dia terus melirik ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Dirasakannya kalau kecepatan mobilnya belum sepenuhnya kencang,Yesungpun menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya.

** Unexpected Gift **

BRAKKKKKKKKK_

Pintu Dorm dibuka dengan kasar oleh Yesung. Dia masuk dan berteriak-teriak memanggil para member. Tidak dipedulikan bila suara teriakannya dapat membangunkan tetangga mereka yang lain.

" Hae~~~" seru Yesung. " Kau dimana? Hyung sudah ada disini?" ujar Yesung sambil berjalan menuju kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Tok_Tok_Tok_

" Hae, kau didalam kah?" tanya Yesung sambil mengetuk pintu kamar EunHae Couple. Tidak ada jawaban. Yesungpun memutuskan untuk membuka kamar itu secara langsung " Hae,hyung masuk ya?"

Kosong.

Itu lah yang didapati oleh Yesung ketika membuka pintu kamar Eunhae. Tidak ada siapapun didalamnya. Yesung segera merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya dan menghubungi Donghae.

Sudah sekian lama dia menunggu tetapi yang menjawab hanyalah suara mailbox. Hhhh.. Yesung menghela nafas nya dengan berat. " Kemana sih mereka semua?" guman Yesung sambil berjalan menuju sofa di ruang TV. Yesung tidak menyerah, dia mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Tetapi hasilnya juga sama seperti menghubungi Donghae. Tidak ada jawaban.

Yesung terlihat panic, digigitnya bibir bawahnya secara tidak sadar. ' Sebaiknya aku ke lantai 12. Pasti mereka disana,' ujar Yesung dalam batin. Kemudian dia segera menuju pintu dorm. Tapi sebelum keluar tiba-tiba Yesung mendengar suara riuh dibelakang dirinya.

" Hyungie, kau mau kemana?" panggil Ryeowook. Yesung segera membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya semua member berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang membawa sebuah kue tart penuh lilin.

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida~~~ Saengil Chukkae Hamnida~~~ Saengil Chukkae Yesungie hyung~~~

Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya maju secara perlahan mendekati Yesung,

" Happy Birthday Baby," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum sambil mencium pipi Yesung sekilas.

" K-kyu…" ujar Yesung tercekat, matanya berkaca-kaca merasakan kehangatan ciuman Kyuhyun dipipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia menyodorkan (?) tart cake tersebut kepada Yesung " Make a wish dulu baby,"

Yesung hanya diam, apa semuanya ini nyata? Apa benar yang berada dihadapannya ini Kyuhyun? Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak ingin menemuinya? Bukan Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintainya? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun masih memanggilnya 'Baby'? Semua pertanyaan itu berkecambuk dipikiran Yesung sehingga membuatnya melamun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Yesung melamun. " Baby," panggil Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.

" Ye,," Yesung menatap bingung Kyuhyun

" Make a wish dulu," ujar Kyuhyun kembali. " Buatlah permintaan dihari ulang tahunmu,"

Yesung segera menutup matanya, membuat permohonan didalam hatinya. Setelah itu Yesung membuka matanya.

" Tiup lah lilinnya Baby," ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Yesungpun segera menurut. Ditiupnya seluruh lilin dan bersamaan itu terdengar suara teriakan dari semua member plus leeteuk dan heechul.

" SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA YESUNG HYUNG!" seru seluruh member bersamaan.

Dan setelah itu, mereka satu persatu memeluk Yesung sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam seluruh member yang memeluk Yesung.

" YA! Hyungdeul jangan memeluk Yesungie hyungku!" ujar Kyuhyun cemburu sambil berusaha menjauhkan seluruh member dari Yesung dan memeluknya.

Para member terkekeh melihat sang Magnae terlihat cemburu dan meninggalkan Kyusung. Semua member menuju meja makan untuk memulai pesta ulang tahun Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam, dia masih belum bisa mencerna apapun saat ini. Sikap dan perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya yang begitu manis padahal mereka sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun.

" Yesungie hyung," panggil Kyuhyun lembut ketika menyadari Yesung terlihat aneh.

" K-kyu~~" lirih Yesung pelan

" Ne Baby. Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit khawatir mendengar suara Yesung.

" K-kau?" ujar Yesung terbata " Kau kenapa bersikap seperti ini kepadaku? Bukannya kita sudah putus? Dan kau sudah bersama Seohyun? " tutur Yesung lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengecup pipi Yesung lama menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya. " Nanti aku jelaskan baby. Tapi sekarang kita gabung dulu bersama yang lainnya," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik Yesung menemui member lain.

Tetapi Yesung masih berdiam ditempatnya, sehingga Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menangkup pipi Yesung " Baby, dengarkan aku ne. Aku mencintaimu selamanya," Cup. Kyuhyun mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat dibibir Yesung " Dan nanti aku akan menjelaskan semua sikapku yang kemarinkepadamu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

" Tapi kita temui dulu yang lainnya. Sebelum mereka marah karena kita terlalu lama disini." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

** Unexpected Gift **

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Kamar Kyuhyun,Dorm Super Junior : 09 Agustus 2013_

'_Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Yesungie baby,' batin Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya. ' Aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untuk dia.' Batin Kyuhyun kembali. ' Tapi tahun lalu aku sudah memberi dia surprise yang romantic. Aku ingin tahun ini ada yang berbeda.' Batinnya. " Ah,sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan Jongjin hyung," guman Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya._

_Dikeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mencari nomor milik Jongjin. Lalu dia menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya,_

" _Yeoboseo hyung,,"_

" …"

" _Hyung, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berevil smirk ria._

" …_."_

" _Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun Yesungie hyung,"_

"…"

" _Ne hyung aku tahu ulang tahunnya masih lama, tapi aku ingin membuat sebuah rencana yang membuat Yesung hyung benar-benar surprise."_

" …_."_

_Kyuhyun terkekeh, " Begini hyung….." lalu Kyuhyun menjelaskan semua rencananya kepada Jongjin dan berharap Jongjin membantunya dan memberitahu Eomma dan Appanya akan rencana ini supaya mereka bisa juga membantu._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

" J-jadi,,," ujar Yesung terbata ketika selesai mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan ketika melihat ekspresi Yesung yang shock akan ceritanya itu. " Ne baby, ini semua hanya rekayasa belaka dan bagaimana rencanaku berhasilkan?"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun, pertanda dirinya sedang kesal. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membuat rencana seperti ini yang hampir membuat dunianya hancur karena Kyuhyun memutuskannya.

" Baby,," panggil Kyuhyun pelan melihat Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut langsing Yesung dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dikamar Kyuhyun. Yesung memutuskan untuk menginap malam ini karena Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk menginap. " Kau marah heum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup sekilas bahu Yesung.

" Menurutmu?" tanya Yesung singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. Sepertinya malaikat cintanya lagi ngambek. Diputarnya tubuh Yesung menghadap dirinya dan menangkup kedua pipi Yesung.

Cup_

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung. " Mianhae," ujar Kyuhyun tulus. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mengecup kedua mata Yesung dengan lembut. " Mianhae, karena aku membuatmu menangis karena ulahku." Kyuhyun kembali mengecup kedua pipi Yesung " Mianhae karena membuatmu merindukanku,Dan.." Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Yesung lumayan lama, menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya untuk namja manis itu " apa kau tahu,aku begitu tersiksa selama berjauhan denganmu. Aku begitu merindukanmu baby,"

Yesung memejamkan matanya,meresapi kecupan pada keningnya yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Yesung tersenyum, hatinya menghangat menerima perlakuan dari Kyuhyun.

" Aku juga Kyu~~ Aku juga begitu merindukanmu,," bisik Yesung sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan Yesung dengan erat. Kemudian dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung yang ditatap seperti itu hanya merona merah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menghanyutkan.

" Baby lihat aku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang dagu Yesung untuk menatapnya. Mau tidak mau Yesung menurut dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah yang terdapat pada kedua pipi Yesung. Begitu manis dan mempesona. Membuat Kyuhyun~ errr~ ingin memakan Yesung juga saat ini.

" Saranghae,, Jeongmal saranghae Kim Jong Woon. Kau milikku, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu walaupun raja neraka memisahkan kita" ujar Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Yesung tersenyum begitu manis kepada Kyuhyun. rasa cinta Kyuhyun memenuhi seluruh ruang hatinya. " Nado Kyu~~ Nado saranghae,,,"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Yesung yang mengetahui apa maksud dari namjachingunya itu segera memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibir mungil itu,dibelainya secara perlahan bibir mungil tersebut dengan bibir tebalnya. Kemudian, Kyuhyunpun mulai memperdalam ciumannya, dia memegang leher Yesung dan melumat bibir tipis itu dengan penuh cinta.

Lama kelamaan lumatan tersebut berubah menjadi semakin panas. Yesung terus mendesah diantara ciuman mereka. Tidak diberinya Yesung kesempatan untuk mengambil segera menarik Yesung kearah ranjang dan membaringkan namja manis itu. Dibukanya baju Yesung tanpa melepaskan pangutan diantara mereka.

" Ngggghhhh,Kyuuuhh…" desah Yesung tertahan ketika Kyuhyun mulai menjilat,menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Yesung terus mendesah ketika daerah jelajahan Kyuhyun semakin turun menuju nipplenya. Dipilinnya nipple sebelah kanan Yesung sehingga membuat yang punya menggelinjang. Yesung merasakan sesak pada bagian bawahnya.

" Ahhh,,Kyuhhh,,," racau Yesung sambil menarik Kyuhyun dan mulai mencium bibir Kyuhyun secara ganas. Yesung mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing celana Yesung dan menurunkannya. Diraihnya junior Yesung dan mulai mengocoknya dengan pelan.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh,,Kyunniee,,Ohhhhh,,terusssssshhhhh…ohh h " desah Yesung ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengocok juniornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman diantara mereka, dan menatap wajah Yesung yang terlihat sendu dan merona. Sungguh mempesona dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera memakan Yesung. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke dada Yesung, lalu perut. Kyuhyun cukup lama bermain dipusaran perut Yesung,lalu turun kedaerah selangkangan Yesung. Kyuhyun mengelus junior Yesung yang sudah mengeluarkan precum.

" Ahhhhhhh,,Kyuuuuuuuuhhhh,,," desah Yesung ketika Kyuhyun menjilat ujung juniornya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Yesung. Sesekali Kyuhyun menjilat ujung junior Yesung dengan sangat pelan dan menggigitnya pelan. Yesung terus mengerang.

"Kyunniee...moreeee ahhhhh~" desah Yesung. Tapi Kyuhyun masih asyik menggoda Yesung.

"Kyuuuu~ akuuuhhh mauuuu keluarrrrhhh..." racau Yesung.

"Hmm" hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menggelitik ujung junior Yesung. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai memijat twins ball Yesung.

" Masukkannnnnhhh ahhh~Kyuuhhh~ jeballlhhh" desah Yesung tidak tertahan.

Kyuhyun pun langsung memasukkan junior Yesung ke dalam mulutnya. Dan akhirnya cairan itu keluar cukup banyak. Kyuhyun pun langsung menelannya sebagian. Namja evil itu langsung mencium bibir Yesung dan membagi cairan Yesung.

"Manis?"

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk merasakan cairannya sendiri. Dan semburat merah itu pun mulai bermunculan di pipi chubby itu. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yesung mesra.

"Saranghae baby" ucap Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dalam. Yesung balas menatap Kyuhyun.

" Nado Saranghae Kyunnie," ujar Yesung tersenyum manis.

" Baby kado ulang tahunku untukmu mala mini adalah membuat kamu segera hamil dan menjadi istriku" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum evil " Bersiaplah Baby,,,kita akan memulai malam panjang kita,, aku akan benar benar melakukannya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali melumat bibir Yesung dengan ganas.

Well, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan pasangan diatas. Biarkan mereka melepas rasa rindu mereka dan Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya.

** FIN **

Adegan NC nya terasa weird banget kan? Dan ceritanyapun begitukan?

Hmmm,,maklum aja saya masih amatiran dalam dunia NC dan

Gak punya ide untuk buat ff ..kkkk…

Oya,,Saengil Chukkae hamnida to My Kim Jong Woon Baby ~~^^

Semoga cepat kembaliiiiiiiiiiii

Leave your comment please


End file.
